villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadshot (Telltale)
Deadshot is a villain that appears in Batman: Sins of the Father; a series of tie-in comics set between the first and second seasons of Batman: the Telltale series. He is a assassin who appears to have a vendetta against those associated with Thomas Wayne. History When the families of Thomas' victims decided to sue Bruce Wayne and Wayne Industries for compensation, Bruce gathered them all to Wayne Tower to discuss terms. Suddenly Deadshot open-fired on the building and succeeded in killing a man, causing the rest of the group to take cover. Bruce was forced to leave the group to confront Deadshot as Batman, but the villain escaped before he could get to him. Later, Bruce discovered that the killed man and many people among the group he invited were members of Arkham Asylum staff. Leading him to believe either they could've been the intended targets, or Bruce himself. With no leads as to Deadshot's whereabouts, Batman scans the city and locates Black Spider, another assassin who might be working for the same person who hired Deadshot. However, while Batman fought him, Black Spider revealed that he was actually hired by Deadshot, who then shot Batman in the chest. Luckily, the Batsuit protected Bruce from the bullet and he proceeded to fight both villains until they managed to escape. In order to track Deadshot's movements, Batman breaks into Arkham Asylum to find something on the gunman’s true identity. Despite a brief tussle with Black Spider in the records room, Batman got what he came for and returned to the Batcave to learn more on Deadshot's past. Bruce discovered that Deadshot was a member of the Lawtons, a rather wealthy family in Gotham with an unfortunate history. George and Genevieve Lawton were accused of violent abuse towards their two sons Edward and Floyd Lawton. They were arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum to be evaluated by Dr. Thomas Wayne, who was willing to deem them model parents in exchange for a building that later became Wayne Tower. The pair were soon released after this and still allowed custody of their children. One year later, Edward Lawton was found dead by his brother Floyd at the foot of the stairs. The official statement was that the boy fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Although Bruce implies that his parents were to blame. This event caused Floyd to avenge his brother by murdering his parents. After he obtained a gun, Floyd shot his father from across the room before he ambushed his mother and shot her in the head; leaving the gun in her hand to make it look like suicide. Floyd inherited his family's fortune, eventually using it to start his own business in private security and military contracting. He also frequently visits chaotic war-torn countries where he could keep his skills sharp without any repercussions. Bruce believed that Floyd continues to kill people simply because he enjoys it, and since he wasn't intimidated by Batman, confronting him as Thomas Wayne’s son might spark a reaction instead. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers